hermione erotica
by the-lionness
Summary: Oneshots starring everyone's favorite knowitall in some of Hogwarts fantasies of the men of Hogwarts. HGRW, HGHP, HGNL, HGGW, HGFW, & HGDM! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Room 216.

Outside a single door stood the tall frame of Ron Weasley clutching a stack of books and parchment and quills. His blue eyes stared at the generic dormitory doors marked with plain, tarnished room numbers and he sighed disappointedly.

_I've never been up here before._ And while he dreamt of being led up the staircase by a girl with long legs and a thong, he was begging for help instead. Snape, the pale git, had assigned a Potions assignment that was due Monday and Ron had only gotten started that Saturday morning, before realizing it was more complicated than he thought. Even Harry had finished and was outside in the balmy night air with other Gryffindors too bored to be inside.

The only person left other than him was…Hermione, but thoughts of a boy and girl together alone together were far from his mind. He could imagine her behind the door wrapped in baggy pajamas, her hair mused and messy with sleep. With this thought in mind, he knocked on the door and stretched, prepared for the worst…

Which is why he wasn't prepared for the best sight he ever saw.

_Bloody hell!_

Hermione stood at the doorway staring Ron in wonder. She was dressed a tight white tee shirt and a pair of Paul Frank pajama pants that hugged every curve. Her chestnut-brown hair, soft and fragrant, fell to her shoulders in slight, wispy curls. He skin glowed and the freckles sprinkling her nose were pink. Her fingernails glowed warmly.

"Ron? What's wrong…" she asked, surprised. As he started speechlessly he glanced at her body; in his fantasies, he had never taken the time to imagine Hermione looking so good with clothes on. Usually, she was in a bra set or naked or lathered in gooey…

_Snap out of it!_

"Hermione, I need some help with Snape's project!" He childishly shoved the books in her face. She smiled sweetly and let him in to check his own shirt (he had a big mustard stain from lunch), his hair (strawberry-roan from the dim lighting), and his pants (no activity yet). They both settled on the floor and spread his stuff out.

Soon, they were getting process done, but Ron wasn't noticing that; Hermione was on his mind. He had always liked Hermione, and seeing her in her pjs was getting to him. He kept staring at her shirt pulled so tightly over her breasts, her nipples poked out and pink circles showed without hindrance from a bra and her cute butt…imagining in her bed naked. He gulped loudly.

"Ron, are you okay?" She came closer and touched his flushed skin with her soft hands. He was sighing now and taking in her breath and her body heat. His head swam he barely registered the fact her nipples were close to his mouth or the fact he kissed her bottom lip, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. All he could do was pray that she wouldn't pull away as he explored the insides of her mouth.

She stared down at him and accepted his kisses. As he moved to her jawline, she returned his affections by running her fingers into his hair and stroking his neck, his back, his stomach…his chest. She giggled and bit his ear lovingly as he worked his way up her shirt and gasped at him brushing and cupping her breasts.

"Hermione? You wanna…" Ron let the question stay in the air. They _had_ been friends for years; he didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Mm-hmm." She led him to her bed and took off his shirt, kissing the freckles on his chest as he laid her down and straddled her. Ron pulled off her shirt and licked and sucked her nipples, softly feeling her body heat with pleasure. Hermione's hands pulled at his belt buckle and brought his pants down and ran her fingertips down the insides of his thighs grabbing at his penis, rubbing his shaft and fingering his red hair. Her pink lips formed a smile as she found the slit at the tip of his head and rubbed him gently feeling his semi-hard cock stiffen.

Ran saw her grin and grew horny and wicked. "Oh, so you like that?" He arched her back and pulled her pants off and let them fall to the floor. While still kissing her breasts, he stuck his index finger into her, hearing her gasp and sigh. He took this as a sign to put in his other index finger and explore inside her, pulling in and out until she was wet and juices started to stream from her clit.

"Ron. Ron…_please_…" She begged him. He took the hint and pulled his fingers out and put his hard cock in, loving it because she was so tight he couldn't stand it! Feeling her quiver and sob, he kissed her forehead tenderly assuring her he'd be gentle and waiting for her to smile. Seeing her pearly whites, he started his rhythm letting her dig into his back with her nails and making her flow freely while reframing from his own release. Whispering that he was so, _so good_ she started breathing hard and said the two words he always wanted to hear come from her mouth:

"I'm cumming!" She yelled, screaming his name and flowing freely from her crotch. He followed, releasing himself from inside her and kissing her softly smiling as she said his name.

_Ron…Ron…Ron…_

"Ron…Ron…Ron…_Ron!_" Hermione's sharp tone made him jump up, his parchment stuck to his face and a stack of books falling on top of him. Her lips touched his lips as she breathily whispered, "You were mumbling in your sleep." She walked away from him, letting his mind still live out the last signs of his fantasy.

He looked down at his pants, where he stood erect and glanced at her wickedly. _You'd be screaming_ _if it were up to me_, he thought and started to wank off, staring at his unfinished project and was left alone in the Common Room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Bloody hell, I'm so _stupid_!" Harry chastised himself, staring at his ink-covered hand and then its trail down the hallway. He started his walk and think about what had happened. He had stupidly let his hormones gain control over him _again_, this time resulting in the spill of an ink well still full in preparation for Professor Flitwick's lecture.

_Why can't I focus!_ He thought, knowing the answer: Hermione. Over the past few weeks, he had started to notice her figure being hugged by her uniform and robes, her pink lips and freckled nose, and her glowing bronze skin. And almost every night he kept imagining her walking into his room late at night, completely naked, undoing his pajama pants, and…he slapped his hands down on his crotch before he got a boner.

He had these thoughts over and over again and wished he could live them out for even for a second if only Ron didn't like her so much. Though he had been silent about his feelings, Harry knew about the crush that had been blossoming since first year and also the fact that his friend was too shy to go after her, torturing himself with graphic dreams where he took care of his desires when he thought all were asleep in the dorm room (not realizing that they were all joining him). Ron had been his best friend and didn't want to wreck that by destroying something that didn't really exist but…

_Merlin, I can't stand it!_

Even under the drone of Flitwick, he was captivated by her poring over her parchment, her pink lips bitten in concentration, and her breasts perky and pronounced as she straightened out her back, taking full advantage of her posture. Every once in awhile, her leg would bounce, letting her skirt fall back over her thighs until she grabbed at the material, but he swore up and down he could almost see her panties. He continued down the hall in memory.

The trail stopped at a door and he entered, hoping that the memory would fade when he stopped at the beautiful sight in front of him. Hermione was on top of a sink, her ink-splattered stockings at her ankles, leaving her legs bare. Her robes were off and balled up in an adjacent sink along with her shoes (and the now discarded stockings). Ink ran down her leg, splattering on the floor and her shirt had thick black splotches that clung to her skin.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out in relief, not surprise or anger. "Help me wash this off." She handed him towels and set him to work wiping her bare legs. Harry gingerly elevated her leg, causing more drops to fall unto his shirt and the floor and rubbed her down with towels, feeling activity every time his fingertips passed over her soft skin. After awhile, his hand was reaching into her skirt and feeling the pattern of her panties and her soft skin. Hermione forced Harry off his knees, pulling him into a kiss before he could apologize. Their hands began to explore one another, pulling at their shirt buttons exposing their bare skin and touching the cold marble of the sink. Harry bent his body, causing her to go into the sink and her legs to be elevated, her pink panties exposed.

Enamored as he was, there was still one question on his mind.

"But…what…about…Ron?" Harry panted, thinking about his best friend for a moment, but pulling at her last button tracing her bra pattern.

"What about him?" She answered, her tone disregarding their friend for the moment. At hearing this, Harry became aroused. He snapped her bra's front clasp and pulled off her shirt, his black-stained hands over her body leaving streaks on her now exposed back and watched her blush in passion. He left butterfly kisses down her torso, stopping at her skirt's waistline. From there he pulled her skirt back and bent into the sink's smooth contour, his face disappearing but his tongue reaching out and licking her slit through her panties. He felt Hermione's pleasure as she ran her fingers through his messy hair and moaned in ecstasy making a nice bulge in his pants that threatened to bust at the seams. He finally came up for air.

Hermione looked wanting. Her shirt was off, her body in black streaks, her nipples hard in the cool breeze and pleasure, and her panties wet with Harry's spittle and her own enjoyment. She grabbed at his pants, pulling out his erected penis and cupping and stroking his balls, soon satisfied with his labored breathing and his hands clenching at her sink taps. "I'm ready," she whispered and licked his ear begging for him to let her lead.

He rolled off her panties and stuffed them with her other garments and lifted her out the sink, cupping her behind and placing her in his lap. With her legs opened wide, he wanted to finger her but was stopped; she was determined to be in charge. She slipped him inside her world gradually causing more pleasure. As they both shook in anticipation, her body moved up and down slowly, careful for him not to slide in all the way. Her hand cupped his mouth where loud moans escaped.

_She feels so good, so tight, she's blowing my mind!_ He moaned again, his mouth watered and his hands tried to join his cock inside of her only to be held down. Hermione started to thrust harder, wrapped in her own ecstasy; sweat formed on her dirty body. Finally, she couldn't stand it; she came, screaming and breathing and whispering Harry's name. Harry reached his own climax soon after, ejaculating over and over again letting Hermione rest on him.

As the two looked at each other and laughed, footsteps clicked down the hall, obviously following the path left earlier by the two. The footsteps stopped at the door and the bathroom occupants stiffened in fear. Hermione hugged his body, fearful of being caught and Harry started combing her hair in front of her face and pressing close to her to hide their identities. Despite their scrambling, it was too late; the door banged open and Harry jumped out of his seat in Flitwick's class as a second year slammed his books down. Hermione and everyone else was gone and the next class was coming in.

"That was some dream," he mumbled and left, trying to think about a good word-association that could get rid of his hard-on.

"Let's see, bone, dog, animal…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

2 o'clock. Neville had been nervous for two hours. His hands shook as he picked up a red container and poured the contents in a cauldron. He kept staring out of the corner of his eye and then at a Venus flytrap stalking a mouse, pretending to be interested.

_Great. Now I look like a pervert. _He cursed himself for acting like a prat in front of Hermione. The morning, before joining her in the greenhouse to start their Herbology project, he told his reflection to not act like a prat. But he kept doing the opposite; in the first hour alone, he dropped his quill, knocked over flowers, and just about broke his toe when he stubbed it against a stool.

_God, I'm acting like a Squib! _He stared out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself as he gazed at the object of beauty. While he had grown another foot taller and his body became lean and muscular and a look into his eyes caused girls to blush red in appreciation, she had also developed. He had always thought her pretty, but to look at her now with her bronze skin with a sprinkle of freckles on her nose and her wispy chestnut-brown curls and her pink lips and long eyelashes, he could help to think that she had blossomed better than him.

Also to look at her supple body caused his mind to ponder dirty thoughts like how fast he could pull of that skirt and see if every hair on her body was as silky as the ones on her head…

He snapped back to focus. _That wouldn't happen; she likes Ron…or Harry. _Neville sighed at the unrequited love; just about everyone knew she liked one of them and while he had been friends first, spoken to her first, and understood her first, he would just be the guy-friend. He turned to the cauldron.

"I, uh, think it's ready." He said. Hermione agreed and took a bit and sipped the concoction and passed it to Neville. He took a sip, feeling the liquid travel down his stomach. It was then a warm, prickly feeling filled his stomach and spread over his body. His eyes fluttered over to Hermione, the scene in front of him became watery and distant. His partner was wriggling uncomfortably and then peeling out of her robes and unbuttoning her shirt's button. Her breathing becoming laborious as she began to get enamored with her body: her lips parted and she snapped out of her trance standing up but still pulling at her clothes uncomfortably.

"Neville, I think there's something wrong!" She said watching him peel out his own robe and retreating into the greenhouse refuge. Instead of going after her, he took a look at the book, his tie becoming loose, then his shirt, searching for the earmarked book. As he started, he noticed it; the tear. The page that held the title was just a strip of paper; under it was a different the title "Elixer Eros" and the ingredient they had used.

_What the hell?_

Neville ran off to find Hermione between aisles of greenhouse shrubbery all the while the project taking over him. He had taken off his shirt and his shoes. The warm heat all over his body made him sweat. He kept running a hand over his boxer's waistband and squinting his eyes. He felt lustful; the need to touch or be touched was strong. But he continued to search for Hermione. He was just about to give up when a sign got the attention of his eye.

The silohette of Hermione was seen between leaves. She was pulling out of her bra letting it slip off her body and unto the ground. Her breasts were perky. Neville's hand finally reached inside his pants. He gasped at seeing her skirt, shoes, and finally underwear fall. He moved up and parted the leaving surprised at the sight.

Hermione's naked body was forming sweat. Her eyes were closed; tears slithered out. Her lips were parted softly as a blush spread unto her body. Her hand played with her nipples; the other was lost between her legs. She fell back unaware she was exposing her pussy to him: fingers kept pulling in and out of her slit; her fingers coated with masturbation. As Neville yelled her named, the girl jumped out and tried to cover herself up. But as she stammered an explanation and begged for her indulgence to be a secret, Neville brought himself in for a kiss. He grew wicked as the kisses became deeper and more passionate, he brought himself on her, his teeth already nipping her breasts. Hermione gasped as her nipples hardened to nubs. She turned around and bent over in innovation.

"_Please_." She begged him, sighing as he complied. He kissed her back trailing down. His hands rubbed her thighs, her breasts and her shoulders. Finally, he pinched at her nubs and then slipped one of his fingers inside of her, letting it be coated in her juices. The other grabbed at his own member and played with the tip of the head, the pleasure of being inside her slipping into her tight pussy easily and pushing her against the wall, letting her grabbed his ass. As he played with her silky hair, he began to motion slowly pushing in and out their bodies rubbing against one and another. He couldn't stand it anymore! He quickened his pace and his body slapping against hers; her breasts juggled up and down.

"Neville! Neville!" Hermione climaxed moving at his pace to continue his pleasure. Neville began to reach his peak. His gates opened and he flooded inside of her, cumming and making her wet.

They smiled.

They kissed.

They held each other close.

Hermione soon closed her eyes.

Neville did the same only to come out his daydream looking around him and into the clock. 2 o'clock. He had been daydreaming for two hours and counting. He picked up a red container and poured the contents into a cauldron.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

George couldn't help it. He didn't mean to. But when he glanced up, he found Hermione starting at him, her brown eyes staring into his blue ones.

He had broken another rule: don't look at her.

_Damn!_ He looked down at his own cards again.

Hermione had been at the Burrow for a week already. He had been awake when she had arrived the first night. He had been in his boxers trying to get a cup or milk when he had seen her doing the same. The only thing was in the light, it had looked like she was in just a shirt her legs bare. By the time he had realized she was wearing shorts, he had gone back to bed sweating profusely. Since then, he tried to avoid her.

It wasn't as if he couldn't trust himself around her; it was just that after being around her and becoming friends with one another he could imagine her feeling the same. But in the end, the game of willpower he had was weakening. He had already broken a rule: he had contact with her.

Worse than that: he had challenged her to a game of strip poker.

He glanced at her again; her lips were holding a card with the stain of her lip gloss on the corner. Her fingers were holding the rest of her hand and already there was a group of cards on the table along with some clothes: her earrings, his cap, a ring, a watch, socks, and sandals. He glanced at her.

"What're you holding?" He asked.

"Not much." She took off a bracelet she was wearing and placed in on his bed. As he looked down, there was nothing left for her to get rid of.

Neither did he.

_So now were getting to the fun part._

They both kept expelling cards and grabbing more to the point that they all had to be collected again. As they continued, he kept looking at her nervously. Hermione was wearing a short, sleeveless pink dress and one flip-flop on her foot. As he reveled at her top, he could see the small indents of her nipples and her tummy. And as she bent over to retrieve a card, his eyes revealed in her skin as her hem came up over her thighs and her chest revealed her skin. He yearned to reach up and stroke all of her. He showed his cards and she did the same: she lost.

She stood up faced Fred in a businesslike manner. Placing the cards facedown, she reached up to the top-half of her dress. In the style of a Muggle brand called Juicy Couture, it was scrunched up and ruffled. As she pinched the ends, she pulled it slowly down her torso. George perked up a bit; she was teasing him as it slowly crossed her small, pink nipples and down her stomach until finally stopping at her waist. She sat down in her seat and grabbed her cards making no effort to make herself decent.

At the next hand, he lost. He tried to do the same but Hermione's eyes were watching him in curiosity. His hands quickly pulled off his shirt and he sat down, only to fold and lose again. This time, he pulled at the string to his pants and loosened the elastic. He pulled them down and let them hit the floor until he was caught in his briefs with a bit a bugle in the middle. He covered himself, wishing that he had worn boxers. Though dancing on the way down, he was determined to win. This time the twin was lucky and Hermione was the loser.

Once again she stood up looking at George as if she was preparing to take off her the rest of her dress. She pulled down the fabric over her thighs and legs and, letting it drop down the floor, she took to her seat watching the redhead look at her in her underwear, that fateful night running rampant in his mind.

_This is problem. I mean, yeah, she's naked but somehow this is sick and wrong. In my mind, there was a play of French wine, bread, and cheese…But this—_

He was looking at her without abandon. She had once again played her hand and lost. George could feel himself reeling with desire; he covered his hand and stood up and she followed, her curvaceous body driving him mad. As they looked at each other, they put the cards down and stood up, staring at each other's bodes, the tinge of skin, and their birthmarks. Their fingers reached up to elastic bands and they pulled them down to the floor, not bothering to cover each other up. Their hands explored until they finally kissed, their bodies close to one another.

George felt himself grow warm with arousal; all the apprehension he had felt was gone and was replaced by passion. He bent downward and sucked and teased her breasts, biting playfully as Hermione's chestnut-hair came over his back. Continuing down, lips came over the girl's stomach and belly button and his hands stroked her thighs and her butt as she ran her fingers roughly through his dreadlocks. His penis began to rise and rub up and down between her smooth legs. As she gasped in pleasure, her body began to get warm. The boy came to her crotch and began to kiss her lips.

"Geor—" Hermione sighed, obviously feeling the pleasure George had wanted her to. His tongue licked her crevice going over her skin slowly starting slowly but applying pressure with every kiss. He pulled her away and stood up again. Hermione continued on the same trail until she reached his arousal kissing his tip at first but then his slit. His body got warm; she wasn't even sucking it, but the rhythm made himself quiver and want her more; he could almost feel himself cumming between her pink lips. But the girl quickly stood up and bent over spreading her thighs and showing her slit. He came behind her.

George grabbed at her hips and positioned himself. Slowly he pulled her tight skin open and brought his member insider her getting deeper and deeper as he felt her warm wash over him. Hermione's walls adjusted as he slowly moved up and down and in and out. He was still getting bigger insider her; she was starting to moan and sigh, tears coming from her eyes. At hearing his name, he began to climax early and sped up his face. Sweat ran down his body.

Hermione began to climax and grip the items on the table as she released her pleasure. As they felt each other's ecstasy in the light of day, George adjusted his eyes as the sun hit his face.

He was still eating breakfast, his stack of cards beside him. Hermione was reading one of her textbooks, still as pretty as that faithful night.

"Hey, you wanna play?" George brought his deck invitingly.

"No, thanks." Hermione replied as she flipped the page of her textbook.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Fred had been searching every other place in school, he might as well search in here, too. He opened the heavy wooden door to the Quidditch locker room and walked up and down the sections until he held the figure in his arms and placed the body on a bench nearby, promising to come back with tissues. _Poor Hermione._ He had caught her running out of lunch with tears in her eyes. He had been searching for the previous two hours. As he glanced at her, he couldn't help pity hear because she was fighting a losing battle.

Ron, the stupid prat, had become the cause of Hermione's pain. In the midst of O.W.L.s and parties by seven years happy to be free from, the tyranny of the professors, he had begun to change. With rumors of Ron replacing his brothers and continuing the legacy of the Weasleys at Hogwarts, Ron's already massive head had begun to swell. He walked taller; his grin had gotten cocky; and he began to brag—a lot. But the biggest thing was he had started to attract the attention of many girls, but especially Lavendar and Parvati. The two friends whose boobs had begun to swell mysteriously and wardrobes got tighter and smaller ahd turned their sights to the youngest Weasley boy. Every time Fred turned around, one of them was in his brother's lap, grinding their boobs on his chest and letting him feel them up innocently. In fact, as he left, Parvati was in his lap intentionally playing with her nipples, giggling as Ron's face flushed red.

Hermione had taken all of it in stride, but now the silence of the locker room, Fred could see her crumbling. Over the course of the last few weeks, she had been quiet around everyone else, but in the Common Room (when she thought she was alone) she would cry. Even as Fred tried to hand her the tissues tears came down her splotchy face and red nose without hindrance. She even stood and made her way to a mirror and stared at herself. _Ron is an asshole for making her feel this way._ While his brother was fooling around with girls who used magic to create their looks, he missed something real and pretty. And while Lavender and Parvati altered their style to look sexy and provoke others, Hermione looked pretty everyday without trying.

Without thinking Fred walked out of the view of the mirror and contemplated what he was doing. His hands fumbled as he pulled off his shirt and yanked it off his body, mussing his red hair. He rubbed his naked torso hoping not to attract unwanted attention. His fingers pulled at his belt buckle as it changed.

He glanced up at Hermione and grew relieved as she didn't move.

He then took off his pants and then his boxers. He shivered as an imaginary cold wind blew between his legs. His hands cupped his manhood as he walked behind Hermione and whispered her name.

She turned and glanced at him his body slightly pale from the end of the Quidditch season and practices and his cupped hands. The brown eyes that started at his blue ones showed understanding at this gesture. Slender fingers pulled at thick wrists until they gave and the twin's cock showed. They glanced at the mirror and Hermione pulled at her shirt off her body. Fred closed his eyes.

"No! Keep them open, please." She said. Blue eyes obeyed as Hermione pulled at her bra and then at her own pants and finally her boner-inducing panties. She covered the silky brown hairs and stepped toward him.

Her hands covered his dick and she kissed him, inviting him to kiss her back and smiled as he took heed. The contour of their bodies joined together for a brief second before Fred gathered her in her arms and placed her on a briefcase where the balls were held. He bent down and sucked her toes glancing up as the color came to her soft cheeks and her hands covered her breasts.

He moved up her legs until he got to her thighs. Fred came to her stomach and softly kissed her belly button hearing her sight and her soft body quiver. His tongue ran over her nipples slowly and he glanced at her again. Her mouth was parted slowly and she was panting slowly and she as panting now. With her hair coming down her shoulders, she looked like an angel. He kissed her lips now and brought his tongue inside her mouth exploring.

_I can't take it anymore._ Hermione couldn't hold out anymore, either. Her hands were still on his penis but now over his tip, feeling it as it got bigger and swelled at her actions. He pushed her hands down and then her body. Fred crawled on top of her and pushed her legs apart and bended them back. He positioned himself over her slit and then slowly slipped insider her world. The twin began to grind against her body seeing her breasts move at the same rhythm as his thrusts. The girl gripped his hips as he moved in and out and got deeper and deeper until he drowned in his rising orgasm.

"Ah…" He cried, starting to cum. He felt himself release inside her body and trickle out.

"Ah—mmm. Fred—ah! Ah!" Hermione was wet and held him inside her as she shook with pleasure. "Ah. _Ah._ Ah, F—_Ron_!" Hermione's voice changed.

_Ron!_ Fred focused on the scene in front of him. He was at another party staring at Parvati position herself in his brother's lap. Color was at her face and her lips were in pleasure. As Fred stared, eh saw Ron's fingers move under her skirt in fervid anticipation. He stood up, suddenly disgusted. He walked out of the Common Room, set for the library (or something) shaking off the feeling of hypocrisy all the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_"Meet me in the library tonight—midnight…"_

Draco stared at the note, the first in a small pile that had been burning a hole in his pocket for six hours. He'd gone through all of them—each girl seemed to be more curious and wanting than the others and each wanted him to see the inside the inside of their room—if they hadn't already. And some of them _had_.

Except this one. He read it again.

_"I'll be in the back waiting…" _He could almost see the rest of it, the part that wasn't written. "_Join me if you're not scared." _

It was signed Hermione. He made his way into the Sytherin Common Room and left, leaving Crabbe and Goyle behind along with Pansy. This was too important; he had been waiting for this for a long time.

For the past few weeks, he had been assigned to sit beside Granger in Potions class to break up the Golden Trio. And while he had looked on this in horror, he soon began to like it. After all, Granger was smart as fucking hell—plus, she had gotten hot over the semester: her long hair fell down in wispy curls and her nose was sprinkled with freckles across the bridge now. Her skin was bronze and her lips, breasts, and legs drove him crazy with desire.

But he had been with girls that were just as pretty and endowed—like Partavi. The thing that separated Granger from the others was something really: her strawberry perfume. She wore it everyday and every time he was around her, he could catch the faintest whiff of it. Even when he was spending nights with other girls between the school's cotton sheets he could smell it and would imagining kissing her hair and teasing her nipples.

He couldn't stand it and so he had made his move to make her want him. That day, as Professor Snape coached the class through a simple potion, Malfoy had reached out underneath the table and brushed her thigh, feeling her get rigid. His fingertips travel upwards and pulled her panties from her slit. He had brushed his index finger back and forth over her, watching her lips part into a perfect "O" and her blush. As the class was dismissed, he slipped inside her with a finger for a long second before pulling it out and going to his next class.

That's when he got the note at dinner.

He reached the library doors and entered inside, going through aisles until he reached the back. Upon reaching the destination, Draco could smell the scent of strawberries and a figure in a chair, illuminated through a small lamplight. Hermione sat in a chair with random books open. She looked at him and stood up to him, brushing her supple body against his shirt and neck. He couldn't stand it; he grabbed at her hips and kissed her roughly. Only after a moment of shock did she return it with passion. Their tongues rolled with one another. Draco left a trail of kisses down her jaw and her neckline until he opened her shirt and pulled it off her.

They pushed against a shelf and Hermioned pulled his shirt off and gripped his hips, lifting a leg up invitingly. Draco moaned as he unclasped her bar and skirt. She stood in her underwear as the blonde kissed her and teased her nipples with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. Seeing her breath deeply and feeling her chest on his own aroused him as she pulled down his pants and underwear. As she manhood showed, practically erected, Hermione pushed him on a chair and got to her knees and grabbed at his member. He kept his eyes open as her lips came over his tip and her tongue massaged it. She closed her eyes and settled on a rhythm as he curled his toes and felt himself get bigger. He gently pulled her away and made her sit up on the table.

He gripped her thighs and slipped her panties off and spread her thighs apart and pushed her back, her arms as support. The Slytherin fingered her again watching his index as it got deeper and deeper in her and feeling her get wet when he slipped two fingers in. He kissed her glistening pussy and then her pink lips, smelling the strawberries and letting her taste herself. As he drowned her in kisses, he brought his erected member and slipped it between her thighs slowly, going in gradually. Hermione was moaning and sighing as he began his rhythm and slapped her thighs once before pausing and waiting for her pain to subside only to begin harder and stronger.

She pushed the books away and laid on her back and Draco brought himself above her. Draco started his rhythm and felt sweat rise on his body. "You feel so good…Hermione." Draco sighed her first name and began to move, sliding in and out again and again making her claw his back and wrap her legs around him. As he looked down at them joined together, she began to come down in a torrent and began to climax.

"Draco." She whisper and pulled her body up, making him hold their position. He felt himself begin to cum. He held her so tightly an atom couldn't make room and sighed as he released himself inside her, the smell of strawberries overpowering him as he ran his fingers through her hair. He came out of her and held her tightly in the moonlight.

In Potion's class, he was staring at her and smelling strawberries. His hand reached over her thighs. He could feel her wetness as he slipped a finger in and out. Her fingers gripped her quill and she sighed. He grined and then snapped out of it.

Hermione was in _front _over her. As he looked at Pansy receiving his pleasure, he imagined her to be the girl he really wanted. He slipped in another finger and looked at Granger, the smell of strawberries washing over him.


End file.
